


春樱

by qingmingyuehua



Category: Detective Conan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingmingyuehua/pseuds/qingmingyuehua
Summary: 很短小的车





	春樱

街道上的樱花在渐暖的春风中默默开放，盈盈的浅粉柔柔摇荡，落下一枚花瓣停在了男子的头顶，它顺风而来，悄无声息。  
“阿嚏！”黑羽冷不丁地打了个喷嚏，身体的抖动让头顶的樱花瓣又随风飘远，成了树下的落红。它乘风而去，不言一语。  
大街上的电子显示屏播放着社会新闻，不断重复今晚怪盗基德的行动预告。黑羽懒洋洋地看着屏幕，春风吹来尚带着料峭，他不禁打了个寒颤，裹紧了身上薄薄的衬衫，缩着脖子穿过人行道，将主持人字正腔圆的播报留在了身后，淹没在纷杂的车行人声中。  
城市里车水马龙，电车从轨道上一趟一趟驶过，人们在各自的道路上来回奔走，偶尔在日复一日的枯燥生活里也会溅起一朵不平凡的浪花。  
“欢迎光临。”  
刚踏进便利店的门就听见店员问候道，黑羽眼角的余光瞟了一眼店员亮着的手机屏幕上是关于怪盗基德的新闻报道，他不着痕迹地移开视线，看向货架上各式各样的便当。  
世界级的怪盗隐于人群之中，选着便当。  
揣在裤兜的手机突然振动引起主人的注意，黑羽一手持着手机，一手拿起便当挑挑拣拣。  
“喂……我在便利店……嗯，买便当……呃，吃了……真吃了……晚上还得工作……”黑羽选好了便当，又走到饮料区开始上下打量，“你晚上不来吗？……你爱来不来，反正我工作结束就回去了……是是，知道啦，但是穿的太多会影响活动的，身为魔术师灵活度是相当重要的……我身体很——阿嚏！……只是个意外啦，意外……啊，不说了，嗯，挂了啊。”黑羽把手机揣回兜里，刚要伸手拿自己中意的饮料，却又被一个大大的喷嚏打断了。  
黑羽揉了揉鼻子，不爽地埋怨着来自侦探的诅咒，拿着饮料和便当去了收银，将找回的零钱塞进钱包里，就去到了窗前的座位上。黑羽咬着勺子看着玻璃外来往匆匆的行人，有一下没一下的扒拉着食物，他戳着便当里的土豆，直到块状的土豆变成了土豆泥，就扔了勺子，打开饮料喝了两口，叹了口气后又把饮料放在一边。抬手看了看表，时间差不多了，直接起身走出便利店的门，留下店员的“谢谢光临”和剩了大多半的便当和饮料。  
离开温暖避风的建筑，天台上的风愈发显得喧嚣与寒凉，风吹动着他身后的披风烈烈，也将他身上的体温一缕一缕地抽离。  
“呼——”黑羽深呼一口气，莫名有些紧张，让他觉得此时此境有些不真实，像梦，不知道在哪个节点自己就会醒来，可偏偏心里又很清楚这是现实。  
凭借着提前布置的机关，顺利地达成自己的目标，只是天公不作美，今夜是多云。  
没有月亮。  
黑羽站在天台上，愣愣地望着漆黑一片的天空，城市的灯火将天际染上了一层紫红色，连一颗星星都看不见。他惆怅地望着天空。  
工藤推开天台的门，就看见怪盗独自表演《等待戈多》，站在天台边缘傻愣愣地望着天空，问：“你这是……？”  
“今天，没有月亮……”怪盗的话语里莫名带着点委屈，“所以就不拜托你把宝石还回去了，让你白跑一趟，真是失礼了。”  
工藤疑惑说：“那你一直在这儿等什么呢？”  
“我就看看有没有阵好风能把云吹开，让月亮出来。”  
“你是笨蛋吗？傻站着吹风？病了怎么办？过来，回去了。”工藤说着，解开了自己西装外套的扣子，尚带着余温的外套披在了怪盗身上。工藤走近了才发现怪盗的不对劲——他西装下的温度都烫手，偏偏整个人还隐隐地打着哆嗦。  
“你真的吃药了吗？”工藤拉着他往出走。  
黑羽抿了抿唇，“……没有，不想吃。”  
“想好哪个选项了吗？”工藤语气偏冷。  
“都不是很想选……”黑羽垂着头小声嘀咕着，“甜品和工作哪个都不想放弃。”  
工藤说：“那行吧，回去再说。”  
黑羽一路上昏昏欲睡，坐在副驾驶位上紧紧裹着工藤的西服外套。工藤一边开车，不时用余光看黑羽，默默加快了速度。  
“到家了？”感觉到车停了，黑羽悠悠地问了一句。  
迷糊了一路，他原本平整的白西服满是褶皱。工藤皱着眉看着黑羽，莫名想到了失了水分而枯萎的玫瑰，蔫巴巴的。工藤伸手摸了摸黑羽的额头和脖颈，烫手的温度牵动着心底的疼痛。  
“到家了。”工藤温柔地摸了摸黑羽的乱发。  
“唔……”对方温凉的体温让黑羽觉得舒服极了，忍不住想要贴近。  
“你今天很不乖。”工藤扶着黑羽下了车。  
黑羽抬头望向工藤面沉如水的脸，讪讪道：“我……错了，真错了。”  
“先把宝石交给我，病没好之前休想碰工作。”工藤冷冷地说。  
“是……”怪盗乖顺地上交了宝石，乖巧地被对方塞进被窝，乖觉地吃下退烧药。  
工藤拿着浸了凉水的毛巾过来发现某人明明很不舒服却还硬撑着睁大眼睛看着他，他把毛巾搭在黑羽的额头上，问道：“还觉得冷吗？”  
黑羽伸手环住工藤的腰，“嗯，你抱着我。”  
工藤却把缠在自己腰上的两个胳膊直接塞进被子里，“好好捂着，捂出汗就好了。”  
怪盗老老实实地缩在被子里，表面上老实乖巧，但是被子里的手十分不安分，慢慢靠近坐在床边看书的某人。  
工藤隔着被子一把压住了黑羽不安分的手，凌厉的视线射向旁边的病号，对方无辜地冲他眨了眨眼睛，他松开手，把书往床头一放，隔空压在黑羽身上，四目相对。  
黑羽挑衅一笑说：“你要不要试试别的方法帮我捂出汗？”  
“……你在发烧，能不挑事吗？”  
怪盗用一个嚣张的笑回答了侦探。

夜色深沉，房间内只留一盏昏黄的小灯，将两个人交叠的身影映在墙上。黑羽扬起修长的颈部，牙关里时不时泄出几声嘤咛。  
“新……新一……”因为在发烧，黑羽含着工藤的炽热都觉得有一分凉意，让他舒服得哼哼，忍不住催促着工藤再快一点。工藤却在他要释放的前夕，用棉绳将他的欲望束缚起来。欲望得不到释放，黑羽委屈地看着工藤，眼里含着水汽。  
工藤温柔地吻去他眼角的泪水，“你在生病，忍一忍。”  
“呜……”  
工藤慢慢地在黑羽体内九浅一深，纵然黑羽体内略高的温度让他感到舒服极了，想要狠狠地操弄他，让他在自己身下哼哼唧唧地哭出来，可怜巴巴地喊着自己的名字，浑身都因情欲而染上漂亮的绯红色，像极了春天盛开的樱花。  
可工藤舍不得，他始终没有忘记身下的人此刻还在病中，他抚摸着黑羽全身的敏感点，挑逗着他的情欲。而黑羽因为欲望被束缚，欲望涨得发疼，这一点疼痛却意外地让他的情欲更加高涨。  
工藤让黑羽面朝墙跪立着，他的双腿卡在黑羽的双腿之间，他抓着黑羽的双手，把他禁锢在自己的怀中，黑羽难受地扭动着身体，企图从情欲的折磨中逃离，但无论他如何的挣扎，都只是刀俎下的鱼肉，任身后的人宰割。  
然而每一个动作都只能让他把对方的欲望吞吐得更深，只能让他在欲海中更加难耐。就算是月下的魔术师也不能从这个爱欲的牢笼里顺利逃脱。黑羽喘着气，从喉咙深处发出情动的呻吟。  
不知过了多久，两个人都大汗淋漓。工藤抱着已经昏睡过去的黑羽，擦去了他额上的汗水，温度也已经降下来了。他解开黑羽欲望上的束缚，撸动两下，白浊一股股喷涌而出，溅在了他柔软的肚皮上，黑羽因为欲望释放在他怀里打着颤栗。工藤轻轻吻了吻黑羽的嘴唇，抱着他清理有些狼狈的身体。

黑羽醒来的时候，觉得自己身上没有那么难受了，美中不足的是身后还有些肿痛。自己惹的火总要付出代价，不过用这样的方法退烧比吃药打针好受多了。黑羽起身的时候身体尚还有些发软，而那个在他认为应该去处理案件的人，却端着一碗粥走了进来。  
“你身体刚好，还是得吃得清淡。”工藤把粥放在床头柜上，走过来又试了试黑羽的体温，“先吃点东西，一会再量下体温。”  
“嗯，我感觉好多了，”黑羽摸了摸自己的额头，笑道，“我觉得这方法降温挺好的。”  
工藤弹了一下黑羽的脑门，对方委屈地揉着被弹疼的地方，他恼道，“好你个头，尽胡闹。”  
“你不去工作吗？”黑羽咽下一勺工藤喂他的米粥，问道。  
工藤又递了一勺回答说：“你都病了，我还能去工作吗？今天是个晴天，晚上应该会有月亮，你赶紧确认了，明天我就去把宝石还回去。”  
“是是，名侦探辛苦啦！”  
“知道我辛苦就赶紧好起来。”工藤又是一勺粥喂给黑羽，然后吻了上去。  
两个人共食一勺粥。


End file.
